The Bet Is On!
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto make a bet on who can get the new chick to go out with them! What happens? Read & find out!
1. The Bet

**A/N: ****Hello!!! I am glad to be back and writing! My trip was so fun!! Ok, enough about me, now it's time for the 'premiere' of my new story! Yay! I would like to thank all of my fans, and the peeps who are reading my stories. Thanks a bunch! and I'd like to give a shout-out to one of my close friends, SARCASTIC-SQUIRREL, (formally known as, SilverMoonlightSasuke) for helping me with new ideas for this story. Thank you all! OMG! That's a long Author's Note…Ok, on with the story!!! –Audience claps-**

"**The Bet Is On"**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Naruto characters.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**------U**chiha Sasuke woke up to the shrill sound of his alarm clock. He groaned. _Why does school have to start so early?_ he thought to himself. He sat up in bed. _It's a beginning of a new school year already. Now I'm a sophomore. No more freshman crap. _He smirked. _The girls are probably cuter than last year's bunch. _He got out of bed, stretched, and hopped into the shower.

-

-

-

-

------Uzimaki Naruto heard his alarm clock scream at him. But he was already awake and eating. (Eating ramen, of course.) _This year of High school_ _is so going to be awesome. _He thought. _Really, the girls are gonna be so much hotter than last year. How fun…_

-

-

-

-

-

After Sasuke got out of his shower, and was fully dressed, he strolled downstairs to his breakfast. He sat down, and started chomping on a piece of toast.

"Hello, Sasuke!" His mother greeted. (Ok, I know his mother and father are dead, but…it's a fanfiction.)

"Hn," Sasuke responded.

"What's with you teenagers and saying 'hn' as a greeting?" Sasuke's father asked.

"Hn." Sasuke repeated.

His father just rolled his eyes, and went back to reading the newspaper.

"So…" Mrs. Uchiha tried to start up a conversation, "Are you excited to start the new school year, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at his mother. He shrugged. As if to say 'I don't know' or something.

Sasuke glanced at the clock on the wall next to him. _7:10_ it read. _Crap. I'm gonna be late. _Sasuke thought as he stood up, threw his bag over his shoulder, and walked outside.

"Have a great first day of-"

Sasuke slammed the door shut. _I might as well start my trip to school. _

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto stood up from his unusual breakfast. _Time for school, time for school, time for school…_he kept repeating to himself as he hopped down from the railing of his apartment. (Remember, no family –wipes away fake tear-)

Naruto walked to Konaha High. On his way to school, the blonde saw someone he recognized. He smiled. "Hey! Teme!" he waved to no other then Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced up to see his idiot of a best friend. He put his hand up in the air as if to wave. Naruto walked over to his friend.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Hn." He responded.

Naruto laughed, "Is that all? Well…we're sophomores this year…isn't that interesting?"

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick glance. "No."

"Ha! You said a word!"

"Yeah. I know."

"Hm…hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"The girls this year are so going to be smokin' hot."

"Yep…"

"Well..." Sasuke said as they reached Konaha High. "Let's get the school year over with already."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled. "Sophomore year, here I come!" Naruto ran past the fountain, and to the front doors of Konaha High. He ran inside.

"What an idiot." Sasuke said to himself as he walked to the front doors. But he was stopped. "Hello, Sasuke." A familiar voice greeted.

He looked up. "Hey." He greeted.

It was Ino Yamanaka. The captain of the cheerleader squad. "What's up?" She smiled brightly.

Sasuke kept walking. "Nothing." He said as he walked past the fountain.

Ino walked beside him. "Nice day, huh?" she attempted to start a conversation.

Sasuke walked straight up to the front doors, went inside in search for one of his friends. Ino was still at his side. "I'm gonna go, ok Sasuke? Don't miss me too much! Goodbye!"

Ino skipped off. "Finally," Sasuke said under his breath.

(Later)

Naruto practically ran up and down the halls to find his first class. _I hope there's at least one hottie in my class…_he thought. He found his classroom. "Room 401. Yep. First period, Math." Naruto never liked math, but it was the first day of school, and he wanted to see everyone in his class. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and slowly turned it. The door opened. "Hello, class!" Naruto greeted. The whole math class turned to face the idiot who yelled. Naruto recognized a couple of people. "Hm…Let's see," he said, "I have…Choji Akamichi…Shikamaru Nara, and…oh, Tenten and Ino Yamanaka. Nice." He nodded to his friends as he took his seat next to Shikamaru. "Hello, Shikamaru." He greeted.

"Nice entrance." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Yep. Hey, check it out; we have two **major** hotties in our class. How lucky are we?"

"So very lucky." Shikamaru (again) said sarcastically.

"Hey, do you think I can get a few digits?"

"You mean their phone numbers?"

"Yeah…"

"Sure, have fun."

"I will!" Naruto stood up as he walked over to Tenten first. She was wearing a T-shirt that read: _'Shoes are a girl's best friend,'_ and jean shorts. Of course she had her hair up in her trademark 'panda' style.

"Hello," Naruto greeted.

She glanced up at Naruto. Her face brightened up. "Oh hi, Naruto." She smiled.

Naruto smiled back. "Hey…I was wondering something…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you just get out of jail today?"

"Huh?"

"Cuz, it's gotta be illegal to look _that_ good!"

Tenten was silent. An anime sweat drop formed on the back of her head. "I'm guessing you got that pick-up line from a cereal box…?"

Naruto stared at her. "Uh…I gotta go, bye Tenten!" Naruto turned around and headed over to Ino's spot. _How did Tenten know where I get my pick-up lines?_

He approached Ino. She was wearing a tight-fitting light pink shirt, and a light pink mini-skirt. She had on very dark eye-liner, too. Just to top it all off. Of course, her hair was tied up in her usual high pony-tail.

"Hey, Ino!"

Ino turned around from talking to a girl Naruto had never met.

"Oh…well if it isn't Sasuke's friend, Naruto, isn't it?"

"Uh…yeah, that's my name."

"Thought so. Now if you don't mind, I'm kinda in a conversation now. So, unless you have news from Sasuke, I don't want to hear it."

Naruto was quiet. "Never mind." He obviously was shocked how snippy Ino could be.

She giggled. "Good." She said in a fake cheery tone.

Naruto walked away. "Me-ow, I didn't think she was that bitchy."

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke walked into his new classroom. "Oh joy…look who we have here," he scanned the room for at least one of his friends. "Neji, Shino, Temari, Kabuto and Lee..."

"Oh my God! Look who's in our class!" Lee squealed.

"Who?" Kabuto turned around from talking to Neji.

Lee smiled. "Well, there's another hottie to add to my list! Yay! Now there are four cute guys!"

"Lee, you're so gay…" Temari rolled her eyes.

"You know what, little-miss-fan-girl? You can just stop being ugly!" Lee said in a high-pitched girly voice.

"That was the worst come back ever." Temari said annoyed.

"Your face is the-"

"Lee. Shut up." Sasuke said sitting down next to Temari and Kabuto.

"Whatever." Lee said snapping his fingers.

"Hey, Sasuke," Neji said trying to get his attention.

"What?"

"Did you hear the latest news?"

"No…"

"There's gonna be a new hot chick."

"Are you sure she's hot?"

"Positive. Her name is Haruno Sakura. She has pink hair, and she's really brainy."

"How do you know?"

"Because, she has a high record from her old school. She's transferring."

"Awesome."

Temari chimed into the conversation. "You'll probably snag her, Sasuke."

He smirked. "Yep. I probably will."

Temari rolled her green eyes, and went back to chatting with Kabuto.

"CLASS! THAT'S ENOUGH TALKING!"

…

"GUY-SENSEI!!" Lee greeted.

"HELLO CLASS! I AM KNOWN AS GUY-SENSEI! AND I WILL BE YOUR HISTORY TEACHER THIS YEAR!"

_Oh joy…_Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the back Temari's head. He smirked._ A new girl…fun…"_

(Back with Naruto)

"Hey, Naruto," Choji said through a mouth full of chips.

"Yeah, what?"

"Did you hear the news?"

"You mean besides Ino being bitchier than before?"

"No…"

"Then nope. I haven't heard anything."

"Well, there's gonna be a new girl!"

"You sure it's a girl?"

"Positive!"

"How do you know?"

"I heard it around school."

"Oh…"

(Lunch time!!)

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Neji, Kiba, and Kabuto all sat at the same table. All of the teenagers talked back and forth.

"So…when's the new chick coming?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I think she's arriving today. Later on in the day…I'm not sure." Shino answered.

Sasuke turned his head to face Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, did ya hear the news?"

Naruto smiled. "Yeah! There's gonna be a hot new chick coming."

"Yep."

"So, Sasuke," Neji started, "Are you going to lay some moves on her as soon as she arrives? Or are you going to wait?"

"I'm not sure." Sasuke smirked. "I'll snag her right off the bat though. Don't worry about that."

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an 'I don't think so' kinda look. "What do you mean 'snag her right off the bat'? I'll get her, Sasuke. Don't worry."

"Huh?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

"Really, Sasuke! You already have enough girls that would kill to be at your hands. I'll take Miss Sakura off your hands for you."

"Uh, Naruto, I'll, obviously, get her first."

"No I will, Sasuke."

"I will."

"I will!"

"I called her first!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Fine, it's a deal."

"Right."

"Ok, the deal is this…Whoever gets Sakura to go out with them first wins."

"Yeah, and the loser has to…"

"Say he's gaymosexual over the intercom! In front of the whole student body!"

"And, he has to say, 'I like ponies, and unicorns'!"

"And rainbows!"

"And pink flowers!"

"He also has to say that he's in love with Lee!"

"Eww…Lee?"

"Yes! Because Lee's gay!"

"Oh…I knew that."

"So…it's a deal?"

"Deal!"

Sasuke and Naruto shook hands to confirm the bet.

"It starts tomorrow."

"Uh huh."

…

(After Lunch…)

(Naruto and Sasuke are in the last period of the day.)

…

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered to Sasuke. (Who was a seat in front of him) "Sassssssuke, hey, Teme!"

"What?" Sasuke hissed, annoyed.

"When does the bet start?"

"When Sakura arrives."

Naruto gave Sasuke the thumbs up. "Got it!"

Sasuke turned around to face the front of the classroom.

There was a knock at the door.

Their teacher, Kurenai, walked over to the door. "Class, you are allowed to talk while I tend to this message."

The teenagers all started chatting at once. Including Naruto and Sasuke.

"When is she coming?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I'm not sure, Naruto."

"Well, I want to know how exactly hot she is."

"We'll see her when we see her."

Naruto's eyes went big. "Damn, she's hot!"

"What?"

Naruto pointed to the front of the room. Sasuke turned around.

"Class," Kurenai said loudly, "I'd like your attention, please."

The class was quiet as the teenagers turned their heads.

Kurenai smiled. "Thank you, now I'd like you to meet a new student. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: ****Yay! My first long chapter I've typed! Jk, Jk, Jk. I hope you like the beginning. Please review! PLEASE!!! Thanks a bunch!!! **

**----GoldenSunsetNeji **


	2. Meeting Sakura

**A/N: ****Sorry about the whole 'I'm not going to update for a while' thingy. I've been busy…Okey-dokey- then, it's time for the next chapter! Yay! **

**Disclaimer:**** I've mentioned it once, I've mentioned it twice. As you all know I do not own Naruto. Or Bleach. Or Inuyasha…Or any other awesome amines. cries **

**Recap:**

"We'll see her when we see her."

Naruto's eyes went big. "Damn, she's hot!"

"What?"

Naruto pointed to the front of the room. Sasuke turned around.

"Class," Kurenai said loudly, "I'd like your attention, please."

The class was quiet as the teenagers turned their heads.

Kurenai smiled. "Thank you, now I'd like you to meet a new student. Her name is Haruno Sakura."

**End of recap**

Sakura waved to the class. "Hi," she said softly.

"Sakura, you will be sitting right here for now." Kurenai said as she pointed to a desk in the front row.

Sakura nodded and sat down at her new assigned seat.

"Now, class," Kurenai said, "Where was I? Oh yes, now I remember. Turn your text books to page 1408, please."

The classroom was filled with the sound of flipping papers.

"Now, your assignment is to do the problems one through one hundred. Begin."

There were groans as the teenagers copied down the questions.

-

-

-

-

(After class)

The teenagers fled from Kurenai's class after the final bell rang.

"Hey, Teme," Naruto waved to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke greeted.

"Don't you think this Sakura is going to be fun?"

"Sure. But I'll get her first. You know it."

Naruto glared at his raven haired friend. "We'll see about that."

Sasuke caught sight of Sakura walking down the halls, reading a book. She was practically running into people.

Sasuke sighed as he watched the naïve girl.

"Naruto," Sasuke said to his friend, "I'm gonna take the long walk home. You go ahead; I'll meet up with you later."

"Ok," Naruto nodded as he walked out the door.

Sasuke glided over to Sakura. "Hey," he greeted.

Sakura looked up from her book. "Um, hi…" She stuttered.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself.

"Haruno Sakura." She did the same.

"So do you like the school so far?"

"It's ok," Sakura put her book away. "I really don't like this one snotty girl, though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Yamanaka," he said under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"This girl, is she blonde? Blue eyed?"

"Yeah," Sakura kept staring at Sasuke.

The two stared at each other.

_Why is she looking at me like that?_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sakura blinked, realizing she was staring. She blushed and looked away. "Um," still blushing she attempted to start a conversation.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Which made Sakura blush more. "Um, I gotta go, bye Sasuke-kun!" She ran off.

Sasuke smirked. _Ha! Wait till Naruto hears this! I already have Sakura blushing! I'll definitely win. And she called me Sasuke-__**kun**__. I like that. A lot…_

(Later…)

Naruto was walking to his apartment when he heard foot steps behind him. He turned around quickly to find…

"Sakura?" Naruto was shocked.

She looked up. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm Uzimaki Naruto. From school." Naruto greeted. "You're in my English class."

Sakura stared at the blonde. "Oh…now I recognize you…You were sitting by Sasuke. Right?"

Naruto nodded, "yup. That's me."

Sakura smiled.

Naruto smiled.

"Well, I'd better get going," Naruto said.

"Ok, bye!" Sakura waved to Naruto as she strolled off.

Naruto evilly grinned. _I have Sakura in the palm of my hand. Sasuke is so losing!_

_Or is he?_

_What if Sakura falls for him?_

_She can't…_

Naruto hung his head low.

_She just…Can't._

**A/N: I know, it's not as long as the first chap. Oh well…**

**I have a question! Who do you think should win?**

**Sasuke?**

**Or…**

**Naruto?**

**Tell me in reviews!! Thanks a bunches! **


	3. Lunchroom mess!

**A/N:**** Ello! I know you've probably been waiting for me to update. Sorry about that. Ok-This chapter takes place after a couple months of school. So, it's like…October. Ok? Are we on the same page? Shakes head Oh well. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: ****Naruto own not do I.**

**October…**

Sakura looked up from her quiz. Staring at the back of Sasuke's head. She sighed. _School is such a drag. _She paused. _Great. Now I'm starting to sound like Mr. Feather-duster hair. _(Shikamaru)

Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes on him. He turned around. "Sakura? What's wrong?" He asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. It's just that this class is so boring."

Sasuke smiled back. "Tell me about it." He went back to his quiz.

Sakura twiddled her pencil in her hand. She glanced up at the clock. _Hm. I might as well finish up this quiz. Then I can finally go to lunch._

…

_I wonder what's for lunch anyway…_She circled 'true'.

_I think there's pudding._ She circled 'A'.

_Chocolate or vanilla? _She circled 'false'.

_I like either one…_ Last question. 'D'.

She smiled._ Now that wasn't too bad, was it?_

**LUNCH!**

Sasuke and Naruto were sitting at their usual table.

"Hey, Naruto," Sasuke tried to get the blonde's attention.

"Yeah, what?" Naruto stared at Sakura.

Sasuke shook his head. "Never mind."

Sakura scanned the lunch room to find a spot to sit. She still didn't have very much friends. There was one table with a spot open. _The cheerleader table._ Sakura glared at the preppy girls sitting around it.

_This might be entertaining. _She smiled evilly as she walked calmly over to the bunch of giggling girls.

"Hi," Sakura greeted.

The cheerleaders looked up at the pink-haired girl.

"Hey…" they all greeted at once.

"Can I sit here?" Sakura asked.

The preppy chicks all exchanged looks.

Ino smiled. "Well, of course you can."

Sakura's smiled. "Ok, thanks."

She sat down.

"What's your name?" a girl with pearl eyes asked.

"My name is Haruno Sakura."

"We should introduce ourselves, too." Ino smiled.

"Ok," Sakura said, "What are your names?"

The cheerleaders smiled at each other.

The girl with pearl eyes snapped her fingers. "One, two, three, four!"

They all stood up.

"Shabooya, sha- sha- shabooya! Role call!"

"My name is Hinata," the pearl-eyed girl shouted.

"Yeah?" the others shouted.

"I'm nice and clean,"

"Yeah?"

"And when I shake it,"

"Yeah?"

"Them boys'll scream!"

"Shabooya, sha- sha- shabooya! Role call!"

"My name is Temari,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm fine like glass,"

"Yeah?"

"You mess with me,"

"Yeah?"  
"I'll kick your ass!"

"Shabooya, sha- sha-shabooya! Role call!"

"My name is Kin,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so fine,"  
"Yeah?"

"Cuz when I shake it,"

"Yeah?"

"The boys say, 'that's all mine!'"

"Shabooya, sha- sha- shabooya! Role call!"

"My name is Ino,"

"Yeah?"

"I've got some class,"

"Yeah?"

"But if you say I'm a ho,"

"Yeah?"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Yeah!"

"Here we go now," Ino shouted.

"A, B, C, D! Get your white hands off of me! See my pinky? See my thumb? See my fist? You better run! Bitch!"

"Yeah!" The girls screeched.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, my name is Ino, I say hi. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, back it up and meet my friend! Hey Temari!"

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself."

"No way!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Ok! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, my name's Temari, I say hi. 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, back it up and meet my friend! Hey Hinata!"

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself."

"No way!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Ok! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, my name is Hinata, I say hi! 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, back it up and meet my friend! Hey Kin!"

"Hey what?"

"Introduce yourself."

"No way!"

"Introduce yourself!"

"Ok! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, my name is Kin, I say hi! 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, back it up and meet my friends!

"Ino!"

"Temari!"

"Hinata!"

"And, me, Kin!"

"Woo!"

Finally they all sat down.

Sakura was stunned. _Holy schnitzel-fritz. I knew they were cheerleaders, but really!_

Sakura smiled. "Hi, Ino, Temari, Hinata and Kin."

"Hi!" they all greeted at the same time.

Sakura was forced to listen to the girls discuss the importance of their nails.

**AFTER LUNCH**

Sakura got up from the horrid table. _I hope I don't have to ever sit there again._ She turned her head to look at Sasuke and Naruto's table. She slowed down her pace. _Their both kinda cute…_ She sighed. _But I won't ever get a chance with either of them. _Sakura was too busy to notice that she was walking right into a wall.

Naruto turned his head to watch Sakura.

_Oh crap. Naruto's looking at me. _She blushed and smiled.

Waving, she closed her eyes.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. Suddenly his eyes went big. "Sakura!" he yelled.

Sakura opened her eyes and-

BAM!

Sakura smacked her face right against the wall.

Falling backward from the impact, Sakura didn't notice that a girl with dark brown hair was right behind her. With a plate full of vanilla pudding.

Poor Sakura. Her hair landed right in the vanilla pudding.

The lunchroom was silent. Laughing emerged. Some people were laughing so hard, they were crying.

The girl with dark brown hair gasped.

Sakura was sitting on the floor with pudding in her hair.

"Oh my God, I am so, sooooo sorry!" The girl panicked.

"It's ok," Sakura stood up. "I'm fine."

"Bu-but your-"

Sakura felt the top of her pudding covered hair. She tried to smile. "I-it's ok,"

"Come on, I'll help you wash it out," the girl took Sakura's wrist and pulled her out of the lunchroom and into the bathroom.

Sasuke and Naruto both formed sweat drops in the back of their head. "And that's the girl I made a bet on." Sasuke said, smacking his forehead.

Naruto smiled. "She's still hot,"

Sasuke smirked as he stared at his plate.

"Yeah," he said under his breath. "She is."

**end of chap.**


	4. Sasuke and Sakura

**A/N: **** I'm sorry I haven't been able to update for awhile. I've been busy. Also, I had to start my new fic, 'Twisted'…anyway, here's my latest chap! Enjoy!**

"I'm so sorry what happened to your hair." The dark haired girl apologized as she led Sakura into the restrooms.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Sakura tried to reassure her.

They were quiet.

"My name is Tenten," the girl said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura took Tenten's hand and shook it.

"Oh, you're the new girl," Tenten smiled at her. "Where are you from?"

"Osaka," Sakura answered. "My mom got a job here."

Tenten nodded.

"Hey, Tenten thanks for helping me." Sakura smiled.

Tenten returned her smile. "It's no problem, really. It was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't," Sakura knew it definitely wasn't her fault.

"Why weren't you paying attention?"

"Huh?"

"You weren't watching where you were going. What's up with that, Sakura?"

Sakura was silent.

"Sakura?"

No response.

"Are you going to answer me?"

Still no answer.

"Hello…Is anyone in there?" Tenten snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's face. "Hellllllllooooooo?"

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"

Tenten sighed. "Why weren't you watching where you were going in the lunchroom?"

"Oh. That…" Sakura thought for a minute. "Well, I was distracted."

"Distracted? By what? Those pesky cheerleaders?"

"No," Sakura turned the water faucet on. "By a boy. Actually, two boys."

"Ooh," Tenten loved juicy secrets. "Which boys?"

Sakura put half of her head under the running water. "Uchiha Sasuke and Uzimaki Naruto."

Tenten stopped. "Naruto? Uchiha?"

"Yep," Sakura pulled her hair out of the water. Leaving pudding in the sink.

Tenten giggled a bit. "Naruto is a player, and Sasuke is just anti-social."

"Ohh," Sakura smiled evilly at her new friend. "You know a thing or two about them?"

"Yes, unfortunately. I went out with both Sasuke and Naruto once."

Sakura laughed. "Was it horrible?"

"Yeah…" Tenten sighed. "I found out that they made a bet on me to see which imbecile would get me first. Because I was the new student."

"Really?" Sakura pushed the button that activated the air dryer.

"Yep. They do that to every new student. So, don't even talk to them, okay?"

"Sure, I won't talk to them." Sakura lied.

"Good. Now let's get back to lunch."

"Okay."

**After that day of school…**

Sakura was walking home. She sighed. _A bet? Is she serious? _She smiled. _They wouldn't do that…_

She spotted Sasuke walking alone. _I'm gonna talk to him…just for fun._

She snuck up behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Sakura said startling Sasuke.

He turned around. "Oh, hey Sakura. What's up?"

Sakura walked up beside him. "Oh nothing much, what about you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Why are you all of a sudden talking to me? It's pretty odd."

"I just felt like talking to you, I saw you all alone, so I gave you company. It's not that odd."

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. _I'd like your company somewhere else…_

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"Naruto? He's sick. I think he ate some bad ramen."

"Ohh, I knew that." Sakura lied.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"I felt like it," Sakura stared at the clouds. "It's going to rain today…"

Sasuke stared at her. "Hey, Sakura,"

Sakura didn't take her eyes off the clouds. "Yeah…?"

"Some of my friends and I are having a little get together on Saturday, wanna come?"

Sakura smiled as she looked over at Sasuke. "Yeah, of course. Who's coming?"

"Oh, Naruto, the cheerleaders, you, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji…you know, the guys that sit at my table."

"You're inviting the cheerleaders? But they make my ears bleed. I had to listen to their gay little cheers at lunch."

Sasuke laughed. "We did too."

"So why are you inviting them?"

"For fun…"

"Fun?! How perverted are you?"

"Not very…"

Sakura pushed Sasuke playfully.

_Why is she flirting with me all of a sudden?_

_Why am I flirting with him?_

Sasuke and Sakura were too busy talking; they didn't realize that they had taken a detour into the woods.

Sakura looked forward. "Woopsie, we're in the woods!"

"Really?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Why are we here?" Sakura glanced around.

"I'm not sure. You were too busy complaining, you must've missed your turn."

"Wait, you live down here?"

Sasuke nodded. "Straight that way." He pointed straight ahead.

Sasuke and Sakura walked in silence. The sound of leaves crackling beneath their feet was peaceful to Sakura. But not to Sasuke.

"Sakura," Sasuke said breaking the quiet.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Why are you following me home?"

Sakura stopped. "Woopsie," she laughed nervously. "I guess-"

Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence because of…

**(A/N: you pervs! You actually think Sasuke'll kiss her! Think again)**

"Eeep!" Sakura squealed as thunder scared the crap out of her.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink haired girl.

With a flash of lightning, rain poured down from the sky. Hard.

Sakura covered her head. "Rain, rain, go away…" she started singing.

Sasuke again rolled his eyes. "Come on, Sakura,"

She looked up.

"You can stay at my house for a bit, and then we'll get you home."

Sakura nodded as she followed Sasuke. "Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day!"

"Why are you singing?" Sasuke started running.

"Hey!" Sakura caught up to him in a heart beat.

"Hey, you're pretty fast,"

Sakura didn't answer.

It was raining harder.

They arrived at Sasuke's house. It was in the open area. "Nice place ya got here," Sakura nodded as Sasuke opened the front door for her.

Sasuke shook his head to get some of the water out.

"It's a good thing it's Friday."

"Yeah…" Sakura sat down on the sofa.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's wet hair.

"I'll go get us some towels, you, stay here." Sasuke said as he raced up the stairs.

"Sure thing!" Sakura yelled.

She stared at the kitchen. "Hm…" Sakura got up from the sofa, strolling into the kitchen. _Silly-willy-nilly Sasuke, of course I won't stay in the same spot._

Sakura entered the kitchen. "Ooooh…." She squealed. "This place looks like a kitchen off of _Cribs_..."

She sat down at the dinning room table. "Comfy, comfy chairs…I like them!" Sakura leaned back on the chair. _So Sasuke's having a party-type thing here. _She smirked. _That'll be fun. _Her smirk faded. _It's a good thing my mom's out of town this week. I'll be able to stay here with Sasuke. _

Her eyes drooped. _I'm glad my mom won't be home. _She heard Sasuke's voice calling her name. Her eyes plopped down. _I want to be here with Sasuke. _She could here Sasuke walking into the kitchen. _I really want to…_

**A/N: ****I'm sorry if you don't like SasuSaku, but I'm throwing it in the story. Don't worry, NaruSaku fans, there will be some fun later on. giggles pervertedly **

**Oh, yeah…when Sasuke has his little 'get-together' with all of the characters, they're gonna have lots and lots of fun. laughs like Quagmire (on Family Guy) All right. **

**Attention Hottie 202!!!**

**(If that's not you, don't read)**

**Dear Hottie 202,**

**Hello…I guess you could say I'm hot. My ex-boyfriend said I was the hottest chick alive. ****Ummmmm…if you wanna talk, you can log on and we could chat. **

**---Talk 2u later! I hope! winks**


	5. They're DRUNK!

**A/N: ****Ello! I'm back! Ok- this is the chap where Sasuke has his friends come over. **

**DING-DONG!**

"Sasuke," Sakura called. "Someone is at the door."

"Well, answer the door!" Sasuke was annoyed.

"Fine." Sakura said strolling over the front door and opening it.

"Ello," Sakura greeted the four cheerleaders.

"Sup." They all said at the same time as they walked into Sasuke's house.

Following right after the airhead cheerleaders came Kiba, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto.

"Hello, hello, hello," Sakura greeted everyone who came through the door. When Naruto came by Sakura was surprised.

"Naruto? I thought you were sick."

"I was," he said, "I'm better now."

She sighed in relief. "That's good. Th-that's great. Very good, g-great…hi Naruto."

He nodded and walked into Sasuke's living room.

Sakura slapped her forehead. _Smooth Sakura. Just smooth._

Sakura walked into the living room to visit with everyone else.

"So, I was like, no, and he was like, yeah, and then we, like, made out." Lee said his high-pitched girly voice.

The room was silent.

"Uh…okay…" Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Lee squeaked.

Sakura handed out drinks to everyone. (Guess what Sasuke threw in them…?)

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Tenten said suddenly.

"Yeah," Hinata smiled.

"I'll get the bottle," Sasuke ran into the kitchen. He appeared in a flash with an Arbor Mist wine bottle.

"Ooh Sasuke," Temari slurred. "Where'd you get the wine? Can I have some?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You already have some, Temari."

"Okay!"

"Who wants to start out?" Kiba asked.

"Neji will," Ino said for Neji.

"What! I don't want to go first!" Neji yelled at Ino.

"Oh well, some one has to go." Ino sneered.

Neji glared at her. "Fine." Neji took a hold of the wine bottle, placed it on the floor and spun it.

"Round, round, round it goes, where it stops, no one knows!" Sakura sang.

The bottle slowly came to a stop. Neji was closing his eyes, hoping for it to land a girl.

…

He heard it stop. He heard a gasp. He opened his eyes in shock.

"OMG!" Lee squealed.

It landed on Tenten.

Tenten blushed. She had had a crush on Neji for a long time. It was like a dream come true.

Neji also blushed. He liked Tenten too.

They stared at each other.

"Kiss already!" Hinata yelled.

"I know, I know," Tenten felt a sneeze coming.

Neji and Tenten leaned close to each other.

Tenten knew the sneeze was coming out.

Closer…

Closer…

"ACHOO!" Tenten sneezed right on Neji.

She gasped and covered her mouth, blushing. "I-I'm sooooo sorry, Neji!"

Neji was covered in Tenten's spew. "I-it's okay, Tenten." He said wiping his face.

The two blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Th-that's some funny shit!" Naruto laughed.

While everyone was laughing, Tenten decided to get the kiss over with. She leaned into Neji, and their lips met. Neji was, of course, surprised.

The room grew silent as they watched Tenten and Neji kiss.

"Awww…" Sakura sighed.

…Neji and Tenten were now licking each other's mouths.

"You…guys can stop kissing now…" Sasuke said slowly.

Ino glared at the two. "Guys, stop! You're making me horny!"

Tenten was now on top of Neji.

"Tenten! Neji! Get off each other!" Naruto yelled.

They were rolling on the floor.

"I'm horny!" Ino screeched.

"Me too!" The other cheerleaders screeched.

Sakura smacked the back of Tenten's head. "Tenten!"

Tenten and Neji finally broke the kiss. Both of them were panting.

"S-sorry." Tenten said between breaths.

Ino sighed. "I'm still horny."

Tenten took a hold of the bottle and spun it hard. She was craving more lips.

Spin…spin…spin…

Slowly, it came to a stop. Going past Kiba…Choji…Ino…

And landing right on Naruto.

"Damn!" Tenten shouted.

Naruto and Tenten stared at each other.

"Ooh, this is deep." Hinata sighed. "You two went out for a while, man."

Sakura was pissed.

Sasuke smirked. He knew how much Naruto liked Tenten.

"Kiss her, Naruto," Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. "You know you want to."

Naruto sent Sasuke a death-glare.

Tenten reluctantly crawled over to Naruto. The two blushed and pressed their lips together.

Sakura was getting angrier and angrier. _Watching those two kiss is making me sick. _

She watched as Tenten's hands were placed on Naruto's cheek, and Naruto's hands, finding its way to Tenten's waist.

Sasuke watched Sakura glare at the two.

"You two need to stop kissing." Sakura said through her teeth. But Naruto and Tenten were too busy sucking each other's faces to notice Sakura said something.

She waited for two and a half seconds.

"Ok, that's enough!" Sakura yelled. _How dare her! Tenten, you used to be my friend! Stop kissing him!_

"STOP!" Sakura screamed.

Tenten was now on top of Naruto, like she did with Neji.

"Tenten! You filthy slut!" Sakura was now standing. "Get your nasty hands off of Naruto! Now!"

The whole room (except for Naruto and Tenten) watched Sakura scream at her best friend.

"Tenten! Listen to me! Get your goddamn hands off my BOYFRIEND!"

…

Naruto and Tenten pulled apart from each other's bodies. Tenten sat back in her spot. Naruto was still lying on the floor.

Sasuke was wide-eyed.

Naruto sat up.

Sakura sat down blushing and mad.

The whole room was thinking the same question.

_What did she say? Boyfriend?_

…

"Well," Temari attempted to break the silence. "Naruto, spin the bottle…"

Naruto nodded and took a hold of the bottle's neck, and spun.

It span past Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Kiba, Kin, Choji, Temari, Ino, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, himself…landing solidly on…

_Yes! _Naruto cheered inside his head.

_Nooo! _Sasuke thought.

_I'm gonna get back at you Tenten… _(Guess who that was)

"Sakura! You landed on Sakura! Ooh! This is so hot!" Ino squeaked.

Sakura flipped her hair and sent Tenten the Burn!-right-in-you-face! Look.

Tenten glared at her.

Sakura and Naruto happily leaned in slowly for a kiss.

Crashing into each other's lips.

"Awww! First kiss!" Temari giggled.

Sasuke and Tenten glared at the two kissing.

Naruto liked the kiss.

Sakura liked the facial expression on Tenten's pissed off face.

Naruto bit on Sakura's lower lip, asking for entrance.

As soon as Naruto wanted in, Sakura pulled away and broke the kiss.

Naruto gave her the, what's-that-all-about?-I'm-not-allowed?

Sakura smirked and gave him the, you-work-to-fast-save-it-for-later look.

Sasuke's glare went away. He sent the I-hate-you look to Naruto.

Naruto gave him the Ooh-what'cha-gonna-do-about-it look.

Sakura happily took a hold of the bottle and gave it a spin.

…

_Yes!_

_Shit!_

_Ooh la la!_

"Ooh, Sasuke and Sakura?! How delicious!" Kin slurred. (She's getting tipsy!)

Before Sakura could even turn her head to face Sasuke, his lips met hers.

Sakura loved the taste of Sasuke's mouth. Before Sasuke wanted to have his tongue meet hers, Sakura let him in.

Their tongues entwined with each other's. Sakura jumped on top of Sasuke, pinning him down on the floor. She slipped her hands into his shirt.

Sasuke, as horny as he always is, slipped his hand all the way up Sakura's shirt, feeling her silky bra. **(A/N: Yeah, they're wasted.)**

They could here the room fill with giggling.

Naruto wasn't laughing.

"I'm HORNY! I must rape!" (**A/N: ****Damn, how much alcohol did Sasuke put in those drinks?!) **Ino screamed at the top of her lungs as she jumped on the person next to her…which was Temari.

"Ino!" Temari yelled. "S-stop! Ow! Oh! Oh…Ooh…"

Temari and Ino both had their tops off in a matter of seconds.

Their chests clashed with each other.

"Awesome!" Kiba yelled happily. "Two lesbian chicks making out! Woo! Take your bras off! And the best part is they're totally wasted!"

Hinata sat quietly. "Hey, Kiba…" Kiba turned around. "Yea-"

Hinata jumped on top of him, and trailed her tongue across his chest.

"Oh yeah!" he yelled. "YEAH!"

Choji stood up. "I'm leaving." He said as he left Sasuke's house.

Lee smiled. "I'll walk you home, Choji!" he said running out the door.

"God, this is boring." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Naruto was still sitting down watching Sasuke and Sakura do each other. "I'm next," he told Sasuke.

Kin looked to her left. She watched Neji and Tenten roll on the floor. "God…"

Shikamaru and Kin stared at each other.

"Wanna make out?" Kin asked Shikamaru.

He sighed. "Sure. I have nothing else better to do."

"Well… now you have me to do." Kin took her top of and sat in front of Shikamaru. "Alright…"

The two sucked on each other's faces.

God. They are so wasted! Woo!

…

About five minutes pasted and Naruto was getting really, really horny watching drunk sex.

"Alright, Sasuke," Naruto pushed Sasuke away from his beloved Sakura. "It's my turn."

Sakura really didn't notice that Sasuke wasn't on top of her anymore. She was waaaaaay to wasted to even notice. (Oh God)

Naruto was now the one who was trailing his tongue across Sakura's chest.

Sakura moaned. "Do me Sasuke, do me!"

Sasuke sat up. "God, what's going on?" He looked around. "Neji and Tenten are having hot sex in Itachi's room…Naruto is doing Sakura…Shikamaru and Kin are on the floor…Ino and…Temari? Why are they screwing each other? I knew Ino was a lesbian the first time I met her, but really…on the sofa…? Who else are…Oh, Kiba and Hinata? Choji and Lee are gone. God…how much did you guys drink?" he asked Ino and Temari.

"Sasuke? W-w-w-where's you're, you're one place where…that one thing is, is, is, is, and is um…now I forgot…" Ino was really wasted.

"Mom, Dad, Gaara, Sasuke, Sasuke, is you're, you're bed, like great? Like as great as, as, as, as this chick?" Temari asked as she took another sip of her drink.

Sasuke stared at them. "God, now I forgot…my, my, my, bed…it's soft. Yeah, it, it, it's upstairs..."

"Okay…" Ino and Temari dragged themselves to Sasuke's bed.

"Lesbos…" Sasuke watched the wasted girls walk up the stairs.

Tenten got up from Neji's bare chest, and crawled over to Sasuke. "S-Sasuke,"

"God, what do you want now?" Sasuke's eyed Tenten's bare chest.

She crawled over to Sasuke's ear, she whispered to him.

"I can hear my hair grow."

Sasuke stared at her. "Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"There's, there's an elephant. On the sofa. Eating potato chips!"

Tenten turned around. "Oh my God! I see it too!"

They both turned to face the sofa, and sat cross-legged, watching the 'elephant' that was 'eating'.

Neji was still in the floor. "Spider pig, spider pig. Does whatever a spider pig does." He sang watching the ceiling.

**(Outside the house)**

A police officer was standing outside the Uchiha house. When he heard…

"Do me, Sasuke, do me!" a young girl screamed.

"Crazy teenagers." The officer rolled his eyes. "I better check this out."

He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A drunken Sasuke answered the door. Tripping over his self. "Hi mommy!" Sasuke greeted the officer. "I missed you! Never leave me again!" Sasuke hugged the man.

"Get off me!" The officer yelled. Shoving Sasuke off of him. He stared into the house full of tipsy teens.

"Sir, have you been drinking tonight?"

"I've been doing nothing but! Oh yeah, I also did that chick over there. The pink haired one. Bu-but right now, she's busy doing my best friend, Naruto. Oh, dude, look! There's an elephant! My-my old girlfriend is, is like worshiping it."

He pointed to Tenten bowing down to the sofa.

The officer shook his head. "How old are you, sir?"

"Uhmmm…I can't remember. I think I'm…this many!"

He holds up five fingers. "One, two," he counted his fingers for the officer. "Seven, twelve, twenty. I'm twenty!"

The officer nodded. "Ok then! Goodbye, sir." He left.

"Thank you kind mother!" Sasuke shouted to the officer.

**A/N:**** Holy shit! That was sooooo fun to write! And, the best part is they're wasted and underage! Hahahaha! **

**Sorry it's so long. My sister always yells at me to write a long chapter.**

**Hottie 202:**

**Ello! I live in the state Iowa. Just to let you know. I really want to chat with you in a different way. Not through my stories. We need to find a new way to chat.**

**-bye bye! **


	6. Sakura finds out

**A/N: ****God, the last chapter was so entertaining! Now what should this chap be about? Hm…I have an idea!**

**Disclaimer: ****Shit. I forgot what I'm supposed to say. **

_**Last time on The Bet Is On! **_

_**They are all drunk and banging each other. Yay!**_

**(The next day…)**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open to the annoying light of the next day. She groaned as she sat up a bit.

Her eyes widened._What the…? Why am I in a bed? And why am I…naked? God, my head hurts. _

She felt warm breath on her. Looking to her left she found a familiar face.

"Hey…" Sakura poked his nose. "Heyyy…wake up."

_No response_

"Hellllllloooo? Are you awake? Tell me what happened last night. I can't remember."

_Still no response_

She poked him in the nose harder. "Wake up, damn it!"

"…"

"Damn it!" She gave up on him. "Where are my clothes?" she thought aloud. "Damn it…my head hurts so bad…"

She got out of bed and searched the floor. She smiled when she spotted her clothes in a messy pile. Walking over to her clothes she tripped.

She fell on her side. Luckily.

"Ow! Damn it! What the hell…?" She glanced at the thing that tripped her.

"What the hell? Naruto? Why are you on the floor?" She asked the thing that tripped her.

Naruto sat up suddenly. "Huh? What?" He studied Sakura. Who was completely nude. "What?"

Sakura blushed and tried to cover up her body. "What happened last night? Why am I feeling like crap? And why am I naked?"

Naruto just stared at her. "Um…we all got drunk last night. You're probably hung-over. And…you're naked because…" He chuckled a bit. "You had hot, drunk sex with Sasuke and me."

Sakura blinked. "…wow…how'd you know all of that?"

"I wasn't as wasted as you. I can actually remember it. And I did you cuz I was horny."

She blushed. "I'm gonna get dressed now."

Naruto blushed back. "Okay…"

She stood up and took her clothes into Sasuke's closet.

Naruto waited till Sakura was gone. He chucked and walked over to Sasuke's bed to wake up the out-cold teen.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sakura's awake!"

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and groaned. "Uhnnnn….I am so hung-over."

Naruto laughed at Sasuke. "Ha ha! That's what you get for drinking underage!"

Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto. He missed.

"You're so hung-over; you can't even through a pillow!"

Sasuke glared at his not hung-over friend. "Damn it…"

"What?"

"Sakura was awesome." He said smirking.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "You were drunk. How can you remember that?"

Sasuke's smirk grew bigger. "When you bang a chick like that. You'll definitely remember."

"Am I interrupting something, Naruto, Sasuke?" Sakura came out of Sasuke's closet. Dressed.

"Oh, hey Sakura." Naruto smiled.

She tried to smile back. "Is everyone still over here?"

"I don't think so," Sasuke answered.

"Okay," she left Sasuke's room.

"Where is she going?" Naruto asked.

"To get something to eat, probably." Sasuke answered.

"Dude,"

"What?"

"When are we gonna tell Sakura about the bet we made on her?"

"…"

"She has to know."

"If she knows, dobe, she'll be hurt."

"…oh…"

"Yeah. So, don't tell Sakura. Ok?"

"Got it. So we don't tell Sakura we made a bet on her to find out which of us would win her."

"Yeah. You don't have to explain it."

"I know. I just want to feel smart."

"That'll never happen."

"Hey!"

The two fought about who was smarter. (There's no competition.)

What they didn't know was Sakura was standing right outside Sasuke's door to his room. Hearing everything Sasuke and Naruto said.

**Oh. Shit.**

Tears appeared on Sakura's lower eye lid. They raced down her cheek.

Her lower lip trembled. She tried to make it stop by covering her mouth.

The tears came down like waterfalls.

_Wh-what the…a bet?_

Sasuke and Naruto laughed at a joke Sasuke made.

They heard a sob. Turning around, they found Sakura in the door way.

"…"

"Sakura, you don't-"

"Oh, I understand alright, I understand. That…that you are the-"

"Sakura please-"

"No! You shut up! You inconsiderate bastard! I hate you! I never want to see you're face ever again!" she ran out the room.

"Sakura!" Naruto called to her. He ran out the door to catch Sakura.

Sasuke hung his head. _Why Sakura? Why did you blame Naruto for it all? Why?_

Sakura ran out the Uchiha household. Sobbing her eyes out. She tripped and fell on the cold forest floor.

_I thought I could trust him. Why did Naruto make a bet on me? Why is Sasuke not saying anything?_

"Damn it!" Sakura screamed making birds come out of their hiding place.

"Sakura!" She heard Naruto calling her.

She just sat there.

Naruto came upon her body. "Sakura? Are you-?"

"I'm fine." She sighed.

Naruto sat down next to her. "Sakura, about the bet…"

"What about the bet? What about it, Naruto? I thought I could trust you." She studied the ground. "And I was going to ask you out." She added under her breath.

"About the bet…" _I hate myself for saying this. _"Sasuke had nothing to do with it. It was all my idea. I'm sorry, Sakura."

She focused on Naruto.

…

"Naruto," Sakura said after a long silence. "I really do love you. But I'm not in love with you. Also, I can't trust you any more."

"I see," Naruto said gloomily.

Sakura stood up. "I'm sorry."

Naruto stood up to. "No, Sakura. You don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who had the plan. So please, don't blame Sasuke. He really likes you. I-"

He was cut off by Sakura's lips.

**Awww! She kissed him!**

First Naruto was surprised. Then he softened up a bit.

She broke away before Naruto could kiss her back.

She ran away.

"Sakura," Naruto said under his breath. He watched her perfect body run.

"Goodbye." He sighed. "Goodbye."

**A/N: ****Oh shit! Naruto's BUSTED! Hmm…she just blamed Naruto immediately. Hm…**

**This is so fun. I'll be updating soon! Please review! Oh yeah, I have a new story. It's called **_**Starstruck**_**. Please review that too! Thanks a bunch! **


	7. Goodbye, Sasuke!

**A/N: ****I am sorry I haven't updated. You know how school is. This is the last chapter. Sorry fans, but I have to end here. No sequel. Also, I'm sorry if you don't like it. Oh well…poor you. –Fake tears of sympathy-**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Naruto. **

The next day, Naruto felt like crap. It was because of Sakura. _Women. They are so confusing. _

Naruto was lying down on his bed in his apartment, thinking of Sakura.

_I never should've even made that bet with Sasuke. It was wrong to toy with Sakura's heart. _

He sighed and sat up. _Oh well. What's done is done. I'll never hear from her again. She's moving again. _

He hung his head and flipped on his radio.

The song "Wait For You" was playing.

It was about to end.

'_Baby, I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just ain't true._

_I really need you in my life. _

_No matter what I have to do, I'll wait for you…_

_I'll be waiting…'_

Damn it. Now Naruto was even more upset than he already was.

**(With Sasuke)**

Sasuke was also listening to the same song Naruto was listening to.

_That was Sakura's favorite song. _

Sasuke sat up and turned his radio off.

_I have to go talk to Sakura. I need to tell her sorry. I need to. Before she leaves, I must speak with her. _

He ran out of his room, out the door and into the streets.

Of course, Sasuke's mind was too overloaded to even look if any cars were coming. But it was too late.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had the deer-in-the-headlights look. (Well because he was in headlights…)

He immediately recognized the driver, along with the passenger.

He stood very still waiting for the car to come closer.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the passenger's eyes widen. She screamed something to the driver, the driver slammed on the breaks, coming dangerously close to Sasuke's body. The car was at least two centimeters away from Sasuke's body. He was in fear at all.

He was still.

The passenger reached down and undid her seatbelt. She pushed the car door open and came out.

The driver on the other hand was trying to catch her breath.

Sasuke watched as Sakura came closer and closer to Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What the hell! My mother could've killed you! What's wrong with you?!"

"…"

"Tell me what's wrong-"

She was cut off by Sasuke's lips.

First she tried to push him away, but couldn't help herself. She kissed him back.

They stood in the middle of the road, with cars behind Sakura's honking horns.

Sasuke and Sakura shared their first not-drunk kiss.

Her mother smiled from the inside of the car.

Sasuke broke the kiss Sakura was enjoying.

"Sakura, I know you're leaving but I have to get in my last words."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Go on."

He sighed, "Sakura, I know what I did was wrong and I am so sorry about that. But I just wanted to tell you that…"

He took in a deep breath. "Sakura, I love you."

"…"

"Well, I've said what I wanted to. You can leave now. I'll move."

Sasuke turned around and started walking home when he heard Sakura's foot steps behind him.

He turned around to meet Sakura's lips. She kissed him with a firm peck on the lips, and broke away. They stared at each other.

The two smiled.

Sakura stood up taller a bit to whisper Sasuke a secret.

"Thank you," her warm breath touched Sasuke's ear. It tickled.

She turned around and ran off the car she was in earlier.

The car drove off when Sakura slammed the door shut.

Sasuke watched as the car sped off.

He waited until it was totally out of sight.

Then, he turned around, and walked home. Smirking.

**The End**

**A/N: Yay! I'm done! This was such a fun story. I wanna thank all of my readers/reviewers. I love you guys! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!! I really do love you guys! (But I'm not in love with you dude/dudettes.)**

**Bye!!**


End file.
